


By The Way

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental kiss leads to an accidental confession, which has two best friends spinning out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day In the Life

Dustin Brooks was a very well adjusted teenager. Or at least, that’s the phrase his mother used when she was trying to justify him to his grandma. 

In all reality, Dustin’s mom knew absolutely nothing about him. She had no idea he was a ninja at a secret ninja academy. She had no idea he was a power ranger. She had no idea that almost everyone he knew was either a ninja or an evil space alien out to take over the world. His mom had no idea that he risked his life every day. 

His mom had absolutely no idea he was gay. 

Yeah, his mom really didn’t know him at all. 

Dustin was okay with that. He loved his mom and his family and his life. He had great friends, a great job, and yeah, okay, maybe being a ranger wasn’t exactly what the comic books made it sound like, but it still kicked ass. 

Of course, the fact that he was constantly hiding something from everyone, no matter what it was, was a little hard on him. His family didn’t know anything about him. His friends knew more than most, but they were still pretty clueless. It was like no matter who he talked to he had to lie about something. 

And it was really getting old. 

As Dustin ran to catch the bus to Storm Chargers, he tried to balance out his life in his head. It was hard, trying to remember what he told who. Some people thought he was scatterbrained, and he couldn’t really blame them. But hey, how was he supposed to keep up with all the mundane details when he was juggling all the important ones? 

He snagged the bus just before it would have pulled off and took a seat to catch his breath. There was a kid playing on the seat next to him, and he was eyeing Dustin strangely. It was funny; Dustin could remember being that young. Most people said they remembered it in a fuzzy sort of way, and couldn’t believe some of the things they’d done. But Dustin remembered it all very clearly, and to tell the truth he didn’t feel much different all grown up than he had when he was that younger. 

He gave the young boy a bright smile and offered him a hand for a high five. The kid grinned shyly and smacked his hand happily before letting out a giggle. 

And then his mother pulled him away from Dustin and set him on her other side with a harsh word. The older woman gave him a scathing look, and he knew what she was thinking: homo. 

Dustin didn’t understand. How could total strangers see things in him that the people closest to him couldn’t? 

Or maybe they did, and just didn’t say it. Maybe they all knew, but thought he didn’t. If that was the case, then they were a lot stupider than they made fun of him for being. 

Dustin hopped off the bus with a nod to the driver and ran into Storm Chargers. He checked in with his time card and let Kelly know he was there, said goodbye to Joanne as she got off the morning shift, and began stalking the shelves. It wouldn’t be long before Tori and Shane showed up to hang out with him, and then Blake and Hunter would come and start their shifts, and then Cam would call and there would probably be some random monster that they’d all have to defeat. 

Yeah, it was just another great day in the life.   
************************************************************************  
“Dude, the new Pro-tech 250 top end is so much better than the Kawasaki!” 

“Man, you put one in your bike and I will whoop you with my Kawasaki.” 

Dustin listened to Blake and Hunter’s argument with a grin. That was the best thing about working at Storm Chargers; they got to try out the new parts that came in, and then they got to debate which ones were better. 

“I don’t really care which top end is better.” Tori interrupted the brothers. “What I want to know is when are you guys going to start doing something other than standing around? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

“Since when do you channel Kelly?” Hunter wanted to know. Tori smacked him good naturedly. 

“What about me?” Kelly asked as she walked up behind Hunter. Dustin sniggered. 

“Oh, hey Kel. We were just, uh…” Hunter stuttered. 

“Not working?” Kelly finished for him with a grin. “I noticed. Get back to the stock room.” She ordered. Hunter grumbled and did as he was told. Blake stood laughing at him, saw the look on Kelly’s face, and followed his brother. “Dustin, has the delivery guy shown up yet?” 

“Not yet, Kelly. I swear I will let you know, like, the second he shows up.” Dustin promised his boss. Kelly sighed and shot him a smile as she headed back over to help some other customer. 

“Why’s Kelly so worried about the delivery guy?” Shane asked as he came around back to sit behind Dustin on his usual perch. 

“I don’t know. She’s been asking a bunch though. And it isn’t like he’s bringing anything special.” Dustin thought a minute, trying to remember what Kelly had ordered. “Not that I can remember anyway.”

Tori was leaning against the counter facing them, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. “Dustin, does the same guy always deliver to Storm Chargers?” 

“Yeah. His name is… uh, Aaron I think. Once or twice a week. Why?” Dustin asked her, confused. 

Tori was grinning happily. “I know why Kelly’s excited about the delivery.” 

Shane and Dustin shared a brief look, just to make sure they were both equally confused. 

“Why?” Shane asked curiously. 

“Because Kelly likes him.” Tori said happily. Dustin gave her a look, and then began laughing. 

“You think Kelly likes the delivery guy?” Dustin asked her. He noticed Shane was laughing too. 

Tori looked a bit peeved. “Isn’t it obvious? Come one, D, you can't really be that blind.” 

“I’m not blind. And hey, if I’m blind then so is Shane.” Dustin fired back. 

“Hey!” Shane tossed a rag at him. Dustin smiled at his best friend. 

“You just wait. I will prove to you that she likes him.” Tori stated confidently. 

“How, exactly?” Shane asked her. 

Tori’s new favorite expression was a smirk Dustin was sure she’d picked up from Cam. “Tell tale signs.” 

So they waited another 20 minutes for the delivery guy, arguing on and off about why or why not Kelly would have a crush on the delivery guy. It was two against one, as it often was in their group of friends, but Tori was pretty good at holding her own. She kind of had to be in order to be their friend. 

Finally, the delivery guy arrived, and rather than sign for the packages himself he went to get Kelly to tell her he was here. She smiled brightly, checked her reflection in a hubcap hanging on the wall, and went to greet him. 

“Did she check her hair or teeth before she came back?” Tori wanted to know as he returned to their observation post at the register. 

“Yeah, actually.” Dustin glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s sign number one. Now see how she’s trying to look casual with one hand in her pocket and one kind of covering her neck as she tilts it to flirt with him?” 

“No way…” Shane was wrinkling his nose as Tori pointed out her signs. 

“And now she’s doing the cute little “Oops I dropped the pen” act.” Tori said smugly as Kelly dropped the pen and bent over shyly. “And he is totally checking out her butt, which was the goal, actually.” 

“Dude, is it even possible she’s right?” Dustin asked Shane above Tori’s head. Shane just gave him a lopsided smile. 

“And finally we have the hand graze as she hands him back the clipboard, and the shy giggle…” Tori described all this about 2 seconds before it happened. Bit unnerving, really. “And he leaves with a wave, and then they both look back. Oh yeah, she’s totally into him.” 

“How do you do that?” Shane wanted to know as Tori finished. 

“I’m a girl. Girls can tell.” Tori reasoned. 

Dustin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. How much could girls really tell? 

“Do girls plan this?” Shane continued. “Or is there some kind of secret code you keep from us?” 

Tori laughed. “Oh, there’s a code all right. And you’re never gonna know about it.” 

“I’ll pay you for your secrets!” Shane pleaded dramatically. 

Tori shot Dustin an indulgent look before answering. “With what money? Cause Dustin is the only on of us working, and your just a broke skater. Hey Dustin, wanna pay me for my secrets?” Tori teased. 

“Or want to lend me some money?” Shane asked before Dustin could answer. 

He laughed at them. “No, and no. Anything I need to know I can just, you know, figure out on my own.” He tossed a rag at Shane. “Get a job, you bum!” 

Maybe girls couldn’t tell as much as they claimed. 

Still, he wondered if his friends saw him through a filter. He’d known them for so long that they just accepted his single-mindedness, his weird habits. He kind of wished they didn’t. But then, maybe it was better this way. He loved his friends. And they loved him. So what if they didn’t know everything about him? They loved him anyway. 

He hoped. 

“Did you do this to poor, unsuspecting Blake?” Shane was asking Tori. Tori blushed. 

“He did it back.” She defended. “You all know you have a guy code too!” 

Shane and Dustin traded a look. “We do?” Dustin asked him. Shane winked. “Oh, yeah, we do!” 

“Of course we do! I’ll trade some secrets with you.” Shane offered. Tori rolled her eyes. 

“If you had any, you wouldn’t need mine!” Tori told him. 

“What about secrets?” Blake asked as he and Hunter rejoined them. 

“Nothing!” Tori said loudly as Shane went to tell Blake what they’d just been discussing. Tori smacked a hand over Shane’s mouth, which he fought like crazy. Somehow, Shane managed to drag Tori off the counter as she tried desperately to stifle him, and they made quite a lovely thump as they hit the ground behind the counter. 

“Dustin! I’ll hold, you tickle!” Shane shouted up at him through a laugh. Dustin laughed as Tori shrieked. 

“Blake, help!” She shouted girlishly. Shane obviously saw that for what it was. 

“Oh, that’s low.” He commented happily. 

“I don’t know, Tor. I think you can take him!” Hunter shouted over the counter. Blake, on the other hand, was rushing around the counter with a grin. 

“Some help you are!” Tori laughed back. 

“Okay, grab her feet! We’re just gonna have to torture those secrets out of her!” Shane grinned up at Dustin devilishly. 

Dustin was going to help him when all of their morphers chimed. The laughing stopped abruptly, and Tori struggled to catch her breath as Blake helped her up. She smiled at him gratefully, and Shane rolled his eyes. Dustin couldn’t help but grin. 

“Go for Shane.” Shane mumbled into his morpher as the others surrounded him from passerby’s. 

“There’s a monster at the power plant. I’ll meet you there.” Cam’s voice came over the morpher and Shane nodded. 

“Right.” He cut the link and they all headed for the door. 

Yeah, it was just another great day in the life.


	2. A Night In the Life

Great days in the life were really tiring. Yeah, Dustin loved his life. The sore muscles, scrapes, bruises, and general aches and pains he loved not so much. 

Being a ranger had been quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to him. Well, other than meeting Shane and Tori, that is. Yeah, on his list of good things that had happened to him, Shane and Tori were definitely first. Not that he had an actual list. But if he did, that’s where they’d be. 

“This is how life should be.” Shane mumbled tiredly in front of him. Dustin grinned. 

“Just wait till you’re at the back of the line.” Tori muttered grumpily. 

“The middle is good for me.” Dustin declared happily. 

“How many more minutes till we switch again?” Tori wondered anxiously. 

“Just because I love you…” Shane mumbled with a grin. He got up from in front of Dustin and moved to the back of the massage line they were in. 

It had been Tori’s idea, and a great one it was. They scooted positions and Dustin was in front. The front of a massage line was nice, because he got a massage and didn’t have to do anything. The back kind of sucked though, cause you had to give a massage and not get one. The middle was just perfect in his opinion. He supposed there was an up and a down side to just about everything. Even massage lines. 

“Oh, you know I do.” Tori said happily as she moved her hair for Shane to get at her shoulders. 

“Just don’t get too comfortable up there, D.” Shane told him good-naturedly. 

“Too late, man.” Dustin sighed happily, relaxing even as Tori’s nails dug into his shoulders. 

Yeah, he loved his friends. He’d known Tori longer than Shane. They’d met back at summer camp when they were just kids, and hadn’t realized that they lived so close together. When they had, they’d been inseparable. And then Tori had met Shane at the community center day care program when they’d both worked there, and Tori had introduced Shane and Dustin. They’d been a trio ever since. 

Dustin wouldn’t have it any other way. Shane was the rebel, Tori was the compassionate sister, and Dustin got to be the comic relief. Yeah, life was pretty good. 

“Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if we’d never met?” Dustin wondered aloud. 

“What do you mean?” Tori asked with a frown. 

“Like, if we hadn’t been friends. What would our lives be like, you know? Would we still all have ended up being rangers or would it be somebody else?” Dustin glanced over his shoulder at his friends, who both looked thoughtful. 

“I think we would have been rangers regardless.” Shane said confidently. 

“I don’t know.” Tori’s voice was playful. “I probably wouldn’t have been late that day if it weren’t for you guys.”

“Oh, like we’re such bad influences.” Shane smacked her over the back of the head. 

“Seriously, Tor, you’d have been later.” Dustin sniggered. 

“Why does it matter what might have happened?” Tori wanted to know. “We are rangers. We are friends. What’s the point of thinking about the ‘what ifs’?” 

Shane shrugged. “I think about it, sometimes. I mean, everything would be really different for me if I didn’t know you guys. I might not even be in ninja school.” He admitted. 

“Yeah, who knows what might have happened if, like, one little thing had been different and we’d never met.” Dustin agreed. “We’d be totally different.” 

Tori frowned. “That would kind of suck.” She said thoughtfully. “But I still don’t see the point in worrying about it.” 

“Okay, switch!” Shane declared suddenly. 

“No way dude, you were up here way longer!” Dustin protested immediately. 

“Actually, the two of you can argue it out by yourselves. I have to get home.” Tori declared as she slid out from in-between them. 

“Party-pooper.” Shane tossed one of Dustin’s pillows at her. She deflected the pillow easily enough and grabbed her keys. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I do have a curfew though. Which I’m going to break unless I leave 5 minutes ago.” She laughed as she slid on her shoes. 

“See you, Tori.” Dustin called as she opened the door to his room. 

“Bye guys! Stay out of trouble!” She shut the door with a flourish, and the room was suddenly very still. 

Dustin looked back over at Shane, who caught his gaze at the same time. 

“What trouble could we possibly get into?” Shane asked innocently. 

“We’re pretty good at getting into trouble, man.” Dustin mused. 

Shane grinned. “Well we have to be good at something.”   
************************************************************************  
Shane left after about an hour of video games, and they had texted Tori just to let her know that they had indeed avoided trouble for the evening. She had replied that there was always tomorrow. 

Dustin lay in bed, trying to fall asleep but unable to keep his eyes shut. And really, after the day they’d had sleep should have come easy. But something didn’t feel right. 

Shane had commented once that Dustin’s feelings ran him. It was probably true. Dustin couldn’t explain it. As stupid as he was sometimes, there was something to be said for intuition and gut feelings, and in times like these he couldn’t ignore them. Sensei told them to trust their instincts, and Dustin wondered idly if that was the same thing. A lot of times his instincts or intuition or feelings or whatever had led him astray. Like with Marah. Or Blake and Hunter. He really had a bad track record with his instincts. 

He couldn’t explain the feeling of twisted anxiety in his stomach that night. He had nothing to be anxious about. He’d had a great day. Sure, it had been a little jumbled with Lothor and his monsters, but he’d had his friends by his side and that made everything okay. They had won, like always. He tried to take that thought back as soon as it formed, because Sensei always told them that getting cocky would get them killed. He used more eloquent terms of course, like “Conceit is the quickest way to your own demise” or “Overconfidence leads down the path of no return” or some other mystical jumbo. But they all knew what he meant. 

And that was so not helping his knotted stomach. Just the thought of one of his friends… it was not going to make him sleep any faster. He wondered if he’d forgotten something about tomorrow. Surly Shane or Tori would have reminded him about a test, or something they were supposed to do for training. He was pretty sure that wasn’t it, so he rolled over and tried to clear his mind and go to sleep like he knew he should. 

Still, there was something telling him to get out of bed at that particular moment, and against his better judgment he crawled out of bed and headed down to the kitchen for a snack. 

He stopped cold before he got there, his moms distressed voice resounding out into the hallway. He wondered what she was doing up so late. And who was she talking to? 

“Because Jake, I need your help on this… They are your children too! What are you going to do if we loose this house? Take them on tour with you?” Her words explained her hushed and panicked tones. 

They were loosing the house? 

“All I need to do is make ends meet this month. I’ve already taken a second job. I know, yeah, Jake, I know this is not your house. I know you have your own expenses to worry about. I understand that. And I wouldn’t be asking you for money if I didn’t really need it. I don’t know who else to go to. Don’t do it for me, Jake. Do it for your kids.” 

Dustin’s stomach knotted up even farther, as the prospect of loosing his home sunk in. And god, how must his mom be feeling? 

“Thank you.” His mom sighed, relieved. “Okay. I need it before the first of the month. Yeah, 700 dollars. Thanks Jake. I’ll pay you back when things get back to normal.” His mom hung up the phone, and Dustin knew he should have slunk back into the shadows before she turned around, but he was too stunned and upset and he wanted some answers now. 

His mother’s tired eyes rose to his face, widened, and then went back to normal as a warm smile came onto her face. 

“Waldo, baby, what are you doing awake? You have school tomorrow.” She reminded gently. 

“Is that easy?” Dustin wanted to know. 

“Is what easy?” She asked back. 

“Lying to us. About the house.” Dustin clarified. His mom sighed and crossed her arms, reaching up to brush some hair out of her face. 

“It’s really no big deal, honey.” She tried to assure him, but he rolled his eyes. 

“No big deal? You’re asking Dad for money!” He tried not to yell, but he couldn’t help it. She really should have told him. “You never do that!” 

She walked over to shush him, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. “Shhh, honey, you’ll wake your sister. Come here.” She led him over to the kitchen table and sat him down. “Look. I know it looks bad, but stuff like this happens all the time to grown ups. We’ve gotten through hard times before, and we will again.” 

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Dustin wanted to know. “We should know when this kind of stuff is happening, so we can help!” 

“Look how upset you are. That’s the last thing you need. You’re a kid, baby. And I want you to be one. I’m the parent, and I will figure this out.” His mom reached over to brush his hair away from his forehead, but he grabbed her hand. 

“Mom, I make 300 bucks every two weeks at my job. If we’re low on money-” She cut him off before he could finish the thought. 

“No, baby, no. That’s your money. You make it, and you should save it and do what you want with it. I have got this all under control. Don’t you worry about it, okay pumpkin?” His mom gave him a reassuring smile, and Dustin nodded despite himself. “Good. Let me get you a glass of milk. You need to get some sleep.” She reached over and kissed him on the forehead before standing up and going for the fridge. 

Somehow, sleep was suddenly the last thing on his mind


	3. A Different View

Dustin was way out of it. That much was clear. Shane wasn’t totally sure what to do about it, either. He kind of wanted to stay out of Dustin’s way so that he wouldn’t make things worse, but he wanted to help too. He just didn’t know how. 

Wandering over to the counter where Dustin was working on his bike with a far away look on his face, Shane scuffed his feet and leaned up against the counter. Dustin didn’t even acknowledge him. 

Shane waved a hand in front of his face. “Yo, earth to Dustin? I thought I was supposed to be the one in the clouds.” 

Dustin looked at him without comprehension. “What? Sorry, dude. I’m just… way tired, or something.” 

“Yeah, I noticed. You’re not gonna hit the track like this, are you?” Shane watched Dustin warily. 

Dustin cleaned his hands off on a rag as he stared at his bike. “Nah, dude. I’m gonna try and pick up some extra hours in the store instead. Doing the freelance work, ya know?” 

Shane nodded. “Yeah, that’s cool I guess. Kinda a bore though, right?” 

Dustin didn’t answer. He was staring at his bike with a frown. 

“Dustin?” Shane nudged his elbow and Dustin jumped. 

“Oh, yeah dude, for sure.” Dustin nodded, but Shane had the feeling he hadn’t heard what he said. 

“Dustin?” Kelly called from across the store. 

“Yeah, here.” Dustin answered. 

“Could you go back and get those new riding gloves we just got in and stock them up front?” Kelly asked. It looked like she was completely outfitting a new customer in the latest gear. 

“Sure thing! Sorry dude,” Dustin muttered to him as he walked towards the back of the shop. 

“No, problem, D.” Shane told the swinging door, frowning. He heard Tori and Blake coming up behind him arguing about something. Blake hopped up on the counter and Tori leaned up against it next to him. 

Shane turned to face them as Blake was telling Tori, “No, it’s a crazy sick ride. I can’t believe you’ve never been!” 

Tori grinned. “Well, we could change that.” She gently nudged Blake’s arm with her own. 

“Yeah,” Blake agreed with a smile. “We could.” 

Shane interrupted them before they could get all starry eyed. “Hey guys, I’m worried about Dustin.” 

Tori’s attention snapped to him immediately. “Why? What’s wrong with him?” 

Shane shrugged. “I’m not sure. But he’s acting kinda strange.” 

Blake looked suddenly alert. “Lothor strange?” 

“Nah,” Shane shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Well, then how?” Tori wondered. 

“He just seems so… out of it. I dunno.” Shane shrugged helplessly. 

Tori’s face softened. “Maybe he’s just tired. It happens.” 

“Yeah, dude. That’s no reason to totally freak.” Blake added. 

 

“Yeah?” Shane smirked as Dustin came out of the back with the two boxes of gloves in his arms. “Watch this. Hey Dustin, you’re gonna tell those dancing spiders about that alien encounter right?” 

Dustin nodded as he walked. “Yeah, sure thing, dude.” 

He glanced back over at Blake and Tori. Blake was grinning, and Tori raised an eyebrow. 

“That so doesn’t prove anything.” Blake grinned ruefully. Shane gave him a look. 

“Shane, I know you worry about Dustin. But… maybe he’s just distracted?” Tori added, reaching over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Shane shrugged her hand off. “I do not worry about Dustin.” Shane objected. Tori gave him a look. “Not anymore than I do about any one of you, anyways. It’s a leader’s job.” 

Tori rolled her eyes. “Right, Shane. Sure.” 

Shane glared at her. What was that supposed to mean? 

“Just let him be. He’ll probably snap out of it as soon as somebody mentions food.” Tori teased. “Come on, Blake.” She added. 

Blake hopped down off the counter obediently and followed Tori over to the sofa to surf the channels. 

Shane glanced over at Dustin up front. He was working meticulously stocking the gloves, but his face said he was somewhere else again. Shane wondered what could be bothering him so much to distract him like this. 

He should probably just leave him alone like Tori suggested, but Dustin was his best friend. He went to the back and grabbed the last two boxes of gloves and brought them up to Dustin. 

“Want some help?” Shane asked him as he set the boxes down. Dustin stared at the boxes blankly for a moment and then looked up at Shane. 

A warm and familiar smile spread across his face. “Sure. Thanks, dude.” 

Shane grinned back at him. “Anytime.”   
************************************************************************  
When Shane arrived home his dad was already there, like usual. His mom would be home anytime, and Shane was actually a little surprised she wasn’t there already. His dad was in the kitchen paying the bills and Shane went straight for the fridge. 

He pulled out the carton of orange juice and opened it up. He was just about to drink from it when he heard his father’s calm voice. 

“Get a glass, Shane.” He reprimanded. Shane grinned and pulled a glass down from the cupboard. 

He reached next for one of his moms lemon squares sitting up on the counter, but he was stopped again. 

“You’ll ruin you’re appetite.” Roberto Clarke didn’t even look up from his paperwork as he reached for the fruit bowl. “Have an apple.” He tossed the apple over his shoulder and Shane caught it in mid air. 

“Alright, alright.” Shane walked over with his glass of juice and apple and joined his father at the table. “How did you even know it was me and not Cordey?” 

“Because Cordelia smells of dried flowers and doesn’t tramp through the house like an elephant.” His father stated simply, his heavy Puerto Rican accent showing the amusement in his voice. “You smell of dirt and dried sweat.” 

“Hey!” Shane objected with a smile. His father glanced up at him for the first time since he entered the house and grinned. 

“It wouldn’t hurt you to shower a little more.” His dad noted. Shane let himself be appalled. 

“I shower!” Shane objected. 

“You’d have a hard time proving it, bro.” A third voice objected from the doorway. Cordey walked into the room happily and grabbed the juice out of the fridge. She poured herself a glass and joined them at the table. “Mama home yet?” 

Shane shook his head at the same time his father said, “She’s working a double shift tonight. Covering for a friend of hers.”

Shane stopped chewing his apple and Cordey paused in sipping her juice. 

Their father ignored them for several seconds. Finally, he sighed in a much abused way. “Go order the pizza.”

Cordey let out a relieved sigh and Shane whooped. If there was one thing their dad couldn’t do, it was cooking. 

“So Shane, when are you gonna stop being a lazy ass and get a job?” Cordey wanted to know as she picked up the phone. 

“Language, please.” Their father warned. 

“Says she who is also unemployed.” Shane contended immediately. 

“Says she who only just turned 16.” Cordey corrected. “I’m already looking.” 

“Wasting the best years of your life, if you ask me.” Shane sighed dramatically. “And make sure you get sausage on that pizza.” 

“Yuck.” Cordey objected. “And yeah, you would know.” 

“It is not yuck, you’re just picky. And what is it with this family and working your lives away?” Shane wanted to know. He’d had this lecture from his brother only a few weeks before. His father at least had let up on it lately; seeming to sense that Shane’s time was better used doing what he was doing. 

“A well paying job is not a waste of time, Shane, but an honorable way to make a living. You should listen to your siblings; they, at least, seem to know the value of a dollar.” His father added reproachfully. So he spoke too soon then. 

Shane rolled his eyes and stood. 

“Then maybe you could get a car, instead of having to bum rides off your girlfriend all the time.” Cordey told him as she hung up the phone. 

Shane stopped and held up a finger. “Okay, for the hundredth time, Tori is not my girlfriend. That’s disgusting on so many levels. She has a boyfriend, and I get rides from her because she’s my friend and we have to go to the same places anyway. It’s called carpooling; we’re saving the environment!” Shane threw in the quip because Cordey was always harping about environmentalism. “Besides, anywhere Tori can’t take me I can get to on my skateboard. I don’t need a job.” 

“Okay, so Tori isn’t your girlfriend. Doesn’t mean she shouldn’t be.” Cordey teased. 

Shane groaned. “I am going to my room.” Shane walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs before thinking to holler over his shoulder “tell me when the pizza gets here!” 

Shane loved his family, he really did. He loved his parents, and he looked up to Porter and he looked after Cordey but they were all alike and he just didn’t seem to fit the mold. They all liked working, they all thought about the future, they all had causes. He just wasn’t the same. He didn’t see any point in getting a job if he didn’t need one. He was living at home so he wasn’t paying rent. And other than money to buy his skateboarding gear he didn’t need much. But what good was having the money to buy the stuff he wanted if he had no time to enjoy it? 

He hated how much they hampered him about getting a girlfriend. They wanted him engaged before he graduated, like Porter. His parents had married when they were very young, and Porter was currently planning his wedding. Cordey had a couple of on-again off-again boyfriends, but at least she dated. Dating was another thing he just didn’t see the point in. He had a close circle of friends in the rangers, and then he had his skateboarding friends. Tori was the only girl he knew well enough to date, and she was clearly not interested in him. Which was a good thing, because he didn’t think he’d be able to deal with that. 

So that left him at square one. He didn’t know anyone worth dating, and he wasn’t about to start a relationship with someone he had nothing in common with. His family didn’t seem to get that, though. 

If they weren’t harping on him to get a job, they were harping on him to get a girlfriend. It was a cycle, and sometimes they even managed to hit both points at the same time. 

It was easier to just avoid the conversations all together. He couldn’t please them and still do what he wanted. And he didn’t know how he could hold down a job and be a ranger. Being the leader of the team was his main priority; he didn’t know how Dustin, Blake and Hunter managed to work at the same time. Of course, Kelly was a really cool boss. 

The rangering thing covered the girlfriend issue too. What girl would put up with him always disappearing and not ever being honest with her? Dating someone who wasn’t on the team just wasn’t a good idea. It had to be someone who at least knew about the rangers. And since all the ninja students were currently trapped up on Lothor’s ship and Tori was the only girl ranger and she was seeing Blake, dating was not an option. 

Besides, he had plenty of time for all of that. It wasn’t like he was getting old here. Being a ranger was hard enough; he’d grow up and get a job and find a wife when he was good and ready. 

Right now, all he was good and ready for was a slice of pizza.


	4. A Time For Change

Dustin got his paycheck that Friday. It was a good hundred dollars more than usual, and he went to have it cashed right away. 

He waited until after training on Saturday. He purposefully left his backpack in Ops so he could double back without it looking weird. He needed some help. Some smart help. 

He needed to talk to Cam. 

When he reentered Ninja Ops, Cam was sitting in his chair like always. 

“Training is over and if you’ve broken something I’m not going to be the one to fix it.” Cams dry voice intoned as his fingers never stopped typing. “Dad is taking a nap but you’re welcome to wait for his words of guinea pig wisdom outside.” 

Dustin frowned, but decided to continue on anyway. “Actually, Cam man, I’m looking for you.” 

Cam’s typing stalled, and he turned slowly in his chair with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”

Dustin took a deep breathe and a stepped forward. “I kinda need some help with something.” 

Cam rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” 

Dustin wasn’t sure Cam was going to help or not, but he could pretty much count on him to not tell the others. “Say, uh, hypothetically, that you wanted to give someone money. But you didn’t want them to know it was you giving it to them.” 

Cam looked suddenly curious, but he didn’t say anything. 

“How would you go about giving them the money?” Dustin asked uncertainly. 

Cam put his fingers together under his chin and looked speculative. “Well, if it’s someone who lives nearby you could just go put the money in their mailbox. Or you could go to the post office and have them send it to them anonymously. Or if you want to be really creative you could put it in a money order in the persons name and have the bank call them.” Cam gave him an appraising look. “Who are you trying to give money to?” 

Dustin swallowed, shaking his head. “Nobody. It’s like, a hypothetical situation dude.” 

Cam didn’t look fooled. 

“So, the person, who would be giving the money, could mail it to the person they wanted to give it to without a return address?” Dustin continued. 

Cam nodded. “Of course, the post office will have to get your return address on file. Make sure you’re not a terrorist and all that.” 

Dustin frowned. He knew his mom, and his mom would check.

“The money order can be done completely anonymously. They only do gifts of money up to a thousand dollars, if you’re curious. But the bank doesn’t have to give out any information without a court order, and they handle money better than the post office.” Cam sat there contemplating Dustin. “That help?”

Dustin looked up from the floor and offered Cam a grin. “Yeah man, that’s great. Thanks for the help!” He called as he turned and headed back up the stairs. 

He thought he heard Cam call out a “your welcome”, but it was Cam so it had to have been his imagination.   
************************************************************************  
Dustin stopped by the bank that same day. It was easy to put in a money order for his mother, just as Cam has said. He had to wait about a half an hour in line, but that was okay, and when the teller asked him what the money order was for he thought a moment and said, “Debts repaid.” 

He didn’t owe anyone as much as he owed his mother. 

They’d been 700 short on the mortgage, from what his mom had told his father. Who knew how much farther behind they were than that. But Dustin had sent his 400 dollars to his mom, and in another two weeks he’d have another 400 to give her at least. That would make sure the mortgage got paid and that his dad didn’t have to help out too much. They could do this on their own. 

Dustin had talked to Kelly the day before about being full time at the store. She had agreed to it on a trial basis, but her rule was that if she thought Dustin wasn’t ready for it they’d put him back on part time. He had to prove to Kelly that he could manage it, because the raise was worth it. 

He had taken on some freelance work as well, from guys as the track who weren’t very good mechanics themselves. That paid well, and if he could get enough regular customers that would be a great source of extra money. 

Dustin left the bank feeling optimistic, and when his morpher beeped he couldn’t have been happier to go off and fight monsters with his friends. 

It was all in a days work, as far as Dustin was concerned. 

It was when he got home later that night that thing began to fall apart. 

He was trying to be quiet about it, because he’d been out too late and his mother would be angry if he woke her up. They’d fought for so long that it had been at least 8 by the time Sensei had sent them home, and instead of going home Dustin has used his spare key to the shop to get in and finish up a repair he’d said he would have done by tomorrow. At least his shift didn’t start until 10 tomorrow, so he would be aloud a few extra hours of sleep. 

He tiptoed his way to the stairs, but when he saw the light pouring out of the kitchen he knew he’d never make it past without his mother seeing. So he sighed and tried to walk by as normally as possible, but he was stopped the second he entered the light. 

“Dustin.” His mother’s tired voice came from the kitchen and he tried to put a smile on his face as he turned. 

“Hi mom.” Dustin began, setting his bag on the stairs and walking a few steps towards her. “I know I’m late and all, but I had to close at the store and then Tori and Shane and I all went out for a burger and-”

“Dustin, sit down.” His mother commanded and he wondered if he’d somehow screwed up his story. He did as he was told silently. “Where did this come from?” 

Dustin looked down at the paper in her hands. It was the money order he had sent her that morning. He looked back up at her but she continued before he could answer. 

“What did I tell you? Huh?” She waved the piece of paper at him unhappily. “I don’t want you worrying about this. I have it under control, and I don’t need your money. It’s your money, to do with what you want!” 

His mother placed the money order in his hands, and Dustin frowned. “I am doing what I want with it, mom.” 

She looked at him, stunned, and he thought he might have a way to win this argument. 

“I want to keep our house. I don’t want you to be stressed out about it all the time. I just want you and me and Kate to be happy and be able to keep this house. That’s what I want.” Dustin told his mother, who stared at him sadly. “It’s not like I’m doing anything I wouldn’t be doing anyway. I’m just going to put my money where it can do some good, instead of wasting it on my bike or other stupid stuff. It’s not like I really save a lot, though I guess I should. But mom… just let me help you for once? You’ve always been there for me.” 

He supposed the one thing being a ranger had really done for him was make him a great liar. He hated lying to his mom, but sometimes it was necessary, and Dustin decided that now was one of those times and he figured he could feel guilty about it later. 

It hadn’t all been a lie. This was where he wanted his money to go. He was going to be working a lot harder to make enough now, but his mom didn’t need to know that. He knew he could handle it, even if she didn’t believe him. 

His mother smiled at him sadly and reached over to brush some of his curly hair away from his face. “My big boy…” She grinned, but Dustin thought he saw tears in her eyes. “All this time I’ve been trying to keep you my little boy… but I guess when I wasn’t looking, you grew up anyway.” 

Dustin just smiled back at his mom, wishing he could tell her just how much he’d really grown up. 

“Alright,” she said, smacking her palms on the table. “You can help out if you want to, but under no circumstances are you obligated to hand over your paycheck. I’m gonna let you help me pay the bills so you can see where your moneys going, okay? And don’t you be overworking yourself trying to make ends meet, young man. At this point, your money is icing on the cake, and we’ll get by no matter what. You be sure to leave time for fun and for your friends.” 

Dustin listened to the stern lecture and nodded at the rules that were set down. He knew his mom was okay with this, and they might just barely scrap by until she got a raise or got a new job. He felt better about the whole situation, even if he was only telling her half truths. 

As Dustin trailed up to bed that night, he realized how much of his life had become half truths. He was half truthful about his job with his mother. He was half truthful about being a ranger with everyone except the rangers. He was half truthful with his friends about other things, like his sexuality. He was half truthful about work and the rangers with Kelly too, which wasn’t fair to her either. Thinking about it, Dustin wasn’t sure there was a single person who knew the whole truth about him. 

He wasn’t even sure he knew the whole truth anymore, and that worried him. The thought occurred to him for the second time that week that he was something different to everyone he met, and he wondered what kind of person that made him. 

It made him damn tired, he decided as he crawled into the gentle respite of his bed. He didn’t like lying to anyone, but it seemed to be the only thing he could consistently do. He lied about everything to different people, to keep himself safe. His secret identity, his feelings, his friends, his family… he had to keep everything safe. 

Lying there, Dustin felt more grown up than he ever had before. It made him sad, because if being grown up was just being confused all the time then he never wanted to really grow up. He wondered if maybe being something different to everyone was some kind of talent he just hadn’t quite figured out yet, but he wished for something that night that he’d never known he wanted so desperately. It made his chest hurt as he realized it, and he had to blink back tears as he realized it might never come true. 

That night, Dustin wished that there was just one person who he could be completely truthful with.


End file.
